Silent Spy Kate Lives
by LetImaginationGo
Summary: Title said it. *This is going to be crummy to describe it. Nearly a decade ago agent Kate Drew left home to neutralize a biochemical weapon in Scotland. She died in a car accident, or so you are told. Echos of a similar plot and it's up to Nancy to expose the truth about Kate's death. Or is she dead? What if Kate didn't die? What if Kate was held captive for the last 8 years! 10 T
1. Prolog

Car Crash: Prolog:

"Moira, I think I figured it out!" Kate Drew said excitedly.

She was talking on her cell phone to her friend Moria Chisholm about her case.

"Come over so we can wrap this up." Moria said back. "You have a family to get back to."

It wasn't until after threats were made to Kate that Moria felt bad for bringing Kate into this case. But Kate insisted on staying, threats or not.

"I'm on my way." Kate said. She hung up, putting her phone in the center cup holder of the rental car. She turned on the brighter headlights as she headed onto darker road. She was nearly half way to Moria's house. Headlights glared in the rearview mirror, glancing back she couldn't see the car around the bright light.

"Strange." She was instantly suspicious.

Kate had been alone on this road for a while now, except for the occasional car going past. It seamed odd that a car came up behind her so suddenly. She looked back again, never noticing any side roads off this one. She decided to test it, checking her safety belt and making sure she was as safe as possible. She had been in many car accidents, stalked and near killed often but this was different. She sped up, the car nearly road her bumper. She slowed down, same result.

"Come on, pass me." She said growing anxious. "Please be nothing."

The car followed her, getting closer and even hitting her.

"Oh no.." Kate said.

Knowing the danger, knowing everything that could happen she stepped the gas. She had to shake them. She knew who it was and what they wanted. She couldn't give them the information.

"I love you, Carson." She said slowing down.

THe group either wanted her dead, or to say the information, either way she was doomed to death, one way or another. Sure enough they ran her off the road. Kate's head hit the steering wheel, causing her head to go fuzzy. She was hot, the engine was on fire!

She tried to get out but her head hurt too much. She was how ever pulled out of the car, by her pursuers.

"We need you alive." He growled to her.

The car in flames, no body, weather or not there was one, could be recovered. Evidence of the second car was taken away. Kate was bound and gagged in the back seat. Fear in her eyes. She was her death coming, no more wrong was she. Just ten years of torment. Torment so she could protect Nancy.


	2. Chapter 1

The Letter:

Nancy put her car in park, slowly, almost as if it took too much effort, she turned her classic blue roadster convertible off and opened the door. Still slow she climbed out. It was late and she was tired. She walked up to the house, her father was still up surprisingly. She knew why but didn't want to think about what time of year it was.

"Hello Dad." Nancy said walking over to the stairs, glancing at him at the piano.

"Going to bed Nan?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes I am quite tired." She said getting up to the first landing. Her father came to the bottom.

"Good night than dear." He said watching her.

"Good night." Nancy smiled.

"There's a letter on your desk!" He called up to her before she shut the door.

She didn't respond, barely able to lift her shirt over her head, still sore from the minor burns and bruises of the mansion fire she was in only a few weeks ago. She didn't even look at her desk but instead put on her night dress and climbed into bed. Quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, or so she thought, she woke before the sun. Unsure of why she woke she looked at her nightstand to check the time just as her phone went off.

"Weird." She said looking at it. There was no text, no call or any thing that could have made it light up. The time read 7:15.

She closed her eyes again, not really tired anymore, but a bit stiff from wounds. She got up slowly and stretched, seeing the envelope unopened still on her desk she picked it up, looking it over carefully. It was addressed right to her from Scotland. She pulled her strawberry hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears as she opened it. It read:

_Nancy Drew,_

_Our agency has been monitoring your progress for some times now, and we are quite impressed with your accomplishments._

_I'll get to the point: Certain events have forced our organization to reopen a case that has gone unsolved for the last eight years. Although impressive, your field work experience is only part of the reason we're requesting your help. Simply put, Ms. Drew, we're asking your help not because of what you can do, but because of who you are._

_Eight years ago Kate Drew died in a single automobile crash in the outskirts of Glasgow. This official version of your mother's death is, as you may have suspected, not the entire story. Her death was not an accident. We have strong evidence that Kate was killed by the very group she was investigating._

_We need your help. We've included a place ticket and have a room ready for you at Glaucus Lodge. You will be briefed upon arrival. _

_There is no time to spare. The future of Glasgow may rest in your hands._

_Office of international Affairs_

_MI5_

Her eyes scanned the words over and over. Neatly typed with a water mark on the page. formally stated and stamped. In the top corner was a black spot with white lettering.

"Security Service MI- 5 Cathedral." She read aloud.

She looked at a picture of her mother, the last one ever taken of her.

Kate was standing a a train station, Loch Lomond in the back. Her reddish hair in a pony tail, dressed in a grey wrap around coat, full of business. Just as Nancy remembered her the most.

Nancy could hear the piano being played. A song her mother loved. Back eight years, right before Kate left forever. Nancy's desk was scattered with colored pencils. Tape a coloring book, her old carrasel she could even remember the unicorn she had been drawing when the music grabbed her ears and made her go sit by the rail quietly to listen. She could see her livingroom, no different then it was now, with Kate at the piano. Only distracted from the song by a phone call. The conversation was clear to Nancy even still.

"Drew residence, Kate speaking." She said.

The reply unheard.

Mom obviously didn't want the other person heard. "You know this line isn't secure. Moira, stop- I'll call you." She said.

With that she hung up, didn't seam to notice Nancy, then only ten years old, watching and walked outside to the front porch.

Nancy looked over the things in her hands. A plane ticket, room key and photo. She set them all down, then and there, still in her night dress, she desided she had to go to Glasgow. She had to solve this.

She got dressed, brushed her hair, putting her hair in a ponytail. Her bangs in front hung beside her face, looking in the mirror she saw her mother staring back. It made her teary as she secretly packed her clothes. She left the suitcases on her bed and went down to Hannah and her father at breakfast.

"You look so much like her." Carson said sadly as Nancy came in.

"I saw that this morning." Nancy said. She gave her father a kiss and Hannah a hug.

Hannah came in shortly after Kate's death, kinda taking roal of mother for Nancy. She never knew Kate, other then what River Heights told her when she moved here, but she was very understanding when Kate came up.

Nancy enjoyed her breakfast for a little while in silence, she knew that day and knew her father would be easily pressed.

"Eight years." He said it.

"That's a long time." Hannah said softly.

"But it seams like eight day's" He said.

Nancy tightened her grip on her fork. After the letter her wound was scratched, her father saying it felt like days opened it again. To her it felt like she had just read or heard the call when her mother's death was told to her. Not to mention that she was young, and the letter just told her it wasn't an accident. She was learning too much too fast!

She ate in silence, trying to stomach the food, and thinking about the case.

"Nancy?" Carson snapped her out of it. She felt tears on her face. "You alright sweetie?"

"I- I miss her is all." Nancy said. She couldn't tell him about the case.

Quickly excusing herself she went to the restroom. Brushing her teeth and washing her face.

She stayed in her room until her father left. She made sure she understood it all correctly on what needed done. It was 10:00 before she managed to pick a lock on a file cabinet, take her mother's notes that she was able to find and went to tell Hannah everything. Hannah didn't want to let her go, but saw how important it was and decided to let her "Sneak away."

Nancy loaded her car, calling Ned, her boyfriend, on the way and meeting him at his house. There she explained the case and what he needed to do.

"If that happened to your mother..." He tried. He wanted to stop her.

"Ned." She hushed him. "Just keep my car here. I have to do this!"

Ned sighed as she was already ready to go. He caught her around the waist.

"I know you want this closer." He said.

Nancy twisted to face him. "We didn't even get her body. We need this. I have to find out what happened. What was kept from me."

Ned kissed Nancy slowly, putting every bit of love he had into it. Nancy relaxed a bit and dragged the kiss out. They broke slowly to look at each other.

"I will drive you. But I wont like it." He said.

Nancy smiled for the first time in what seamed like forever. Ned driving they headed to the airport. Ned seamed doubtful and worried if he would ever see her again.

"Maybe this is how your dad felt." He said.

"Maybe." Nancy said squeezing his hand. "But this time, I know I'm coming back."


	3. Chapter 2

The Case:

When Nancy arrived at Glasgow she headed right to the spot were her mother was in the picture. The last picture ever taken of her. The only thing that had changed in eight years was a green a yellow Webern's Gate Stallion banner with a red dragon. Nancy also guessed that the souvenirs were newer.

"This is where mom was in the picture. Okay, now what?" She asked herself. Suddenly someone pushed her, making her drop the handle to her suit case, they grabbed it and ran off with it.

"Hey my suit case!" She exclaimed. Not like this hadn't happened to her before.

"I'm on it." A man said. "The guy's a thief!"

Nancy never got a good look at the thief, or the guy who went after him. But she could hear his Scottish accent.

"I really, really thought I was going to get that guy. Sorry." They new guy apologized as Nancy came over to him.

"Thanks for trying." Nancy said a bit distraught.

"I'm Alec." He added.

"Nancy." she said with a smile.

Alec's hair was dark, his face untrimmed,normally she wouldn't like that, she always made Ned keep shaved, but on him it worked. As did the dark-colored shirt under his grey sweats.

She followed up the conversation, careful so it wouldn't die. "That's a nice offer, but why would you do that? It doesn't look like you work here."

Alec went on to say how we was a Skip Tracer and all. Nancy thought about that bit.

"Well I wont turn down help." She carefully stated next. "So you're a privet eye?"

"More like a skip tracer. They skip, I trace." He said, he seamed a bit lost to find the right word before saying "Skip tracer."

Nancy decided just to tell him about the important things in the suitcase and leave it to him.

"Go check into your hotel, I will find you suitcase." He said.

Nancy walked into the hotel, getting her room key.

"Room 727." The receptionist said. "And you only have access to your room floor and this floor."

"Thank you." Nancy said going to her room.

The door looked nice, a red wood stain with dark and lighter accents on the risen design. The handle was gold, as was the number plate and some frame detail. She put the card into the reader and went inside. She has just stepped in and closed the door when her phone rang.

"Nancy, glad you made it. I'm your cathedral contact, Ewan." A man said in a thick Scottish accent. He spoke more and more never letting Nancy get a word in. "There is a case file in your room. Read it, memorize it. That is your playbook, it'll keep you alive." Nancy didn't like the sound of that.

She listened patiently, used to people not letting her talk from cases. He told her about "Housekeeping" to do then he let her get settled in, hanging up. Nancy now looked around the room with interest, she had walked about while talking. The walls were white, with paneled sections of oranges badge, framed in a gold trim. The carpet was orange, the curtains and bed to match. It looked like every door matched the front door. All the wooden furniture was dark wood. The bedding was white, a yellow chair was next to the bed, the eating chairs however were pink. A desk was opposite the window, a couch under it. Not seeing the case file anywhere she looked in the night stand, the only place with a drawer. It was there, along with some money. She put up the file and read it.

Ms. Drew

I must welcome you to Scotland with very unfortunate news. You have been led here under false pretenses. You are not here as a guest of Cathedral. You were not asked here to investigate the death of your mother by MI5, you have been lied to.

Kate Drew, your mother, was a Cathedral operative. Eight years ago, a small cell associated with a terrorist organization known as Revenant attempted to attack Glasgow. Kate was instrumental in stopping the attack, now known as the Colony Operation. We believe the organization your mother took off line has returned to full strength and is now planning to mount the attack once more.

We believe you have been brought here by Revenant for reasons we do not fully understand.

If this is overwhelming, do not worry. We will give you access to information as needed. We are in the process of briefing your contact on the situation. He will bring you in soon.

Your first priority is to locate and make contact with a local reporter named Moira Chisholm. She was considered a person of interest in the first attempted attack on Scotland but was never directly connected. She has since refused to cooperated with this organization.

We will be keeping a close watch on you at all times, but this does not mean that you will be protected. Please note this difference.

Move forward cautiously and trust no one. Any one who approaches you should be considered a suspect.

Attached you will find a basic brief to get you somewhat caught up on what you need to know.

The letter had the same cathedral marks as the first. She sat on the bed, looking over the papers and letting it sink in.

"Mom was a spy!" She pondered.

The name Moira sounded familiar so she studied it. They thought about Alec. He could find her so Nancy set out for him.


End file.
